


Cataclysm's Exception

by the_navistar_carol



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ....no i did have a beta, Akumas Ruin Dates, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower Is Used On A Person, F/F, Hawkmoth is a Bitch, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kwami Swap, Maribat Secret Santa, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, No Beta we Die like Chat Noir, Protective Kara Danvers, SOMFT, Soft Love, Villain Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, We Hate Hawkmoth, dude i love them so much, never mind, or jason todd, soft, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_navistar_carol/pseuds/the_navistar_carol
Summary: In which I researched all types of Kryptonite and went instead with Marinette doing it herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Cataclysm's Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWhiteRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/gifts).



> Love ya Rae!! It's kinda angsty, but I hope you like the hurt/comfort <3
> 
> .....I went through your fic to take notes of how Kara spoke instead of actually watching some of the show, lol, but then I did that anyway. How Kara speaks was the hardest part ngl
> 
> if you get the reference from Inari, good

If she had known her date would end with her girlfriend in mortal danger, Marinette wouldn’t have gone at all. 

…Who was she kidding. Mortal peril was, by now, a regular thing across Paris. Thanks to the villains (which was an awful name), Hawkmoth and Chat Noir, a single negative emotion from anyone in Paris, babies included, could create a superpowered villain any day of the week. 

She, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had been tasked by the Guardian of the Miracle Box, Wang Fu, as Ladybug. As protector of Paris. There was a Fox heroine, too, who went by the name Inari. She didn’t know Inari’s identity, which was fine with her. Master Fu had been insistent upon them not knowing each other’s identities for security reasons, which made sense. 

It was only a teeny-tiny, eensy-weensy,  _ mega huge annoyance _ when her partner was late to a fight — and Marinette was sure it was the same on Inari’s end. 

Which led her back to the present: her date with her amazing girlfriend. It was currently eight forty-nine in the morning, and she was seated at a high table in a crepe shop. The rising sun gilded everything in Paris a brilliant shade of gold. 

“So,” Kara Zor-El drawled, “how’d you  _ find _ this place? It’s literally on the  _ other _ side of Paris, blossom, and this city is huge.” 

Marinette laughed. “Well,” she said slyly, “we bakers have our secrets, you know. We can’t hand them out to just  _ anyone _ . Not even cute girls from Metropolis.” 

Kara gasped in faux shock. “You think I’m cute?” She leaned across the table conspiratorially. “I like you, darlin’, did you know?” 

Marinette’s smile could have lit up the City of Lights during a power outage. “Really?” She played along. “I like you too, Kara,” she whispered, and  _ God _ it was worth it to see her girlfriend blush. “Maybe I’ll tell you some of those bakers’ secrets, if I can be persuaded.” 

“I don’t believe this,” Kara gasped. “She likes me.” She gestured to Marinette like she was made of the finest jewels (and now it was  _ her _ turn to blush). “Incredible!” 

She couldn’t keep in her laughter any longer. Marinette dissolved into giggles. “Kara, we’ve been dating for four months.” 

Kara grinned cheekily at her over their glasses of water. “So about that baker’s secret?” 

“Hmm…” Marinette pretended to think. “About here?” She fiddled with the end of her braid as a shy smile played at the corners of her mouth. “Actually, um, my parents go here. My dad took my mom here for their first date because it was close to where she lived, so they really like to come here.” 

An astonished smile swept across Kara’s face. “Sunflower, that’s —  _ jeez _ , how do I one-up that?” 

“Take the compliment!” Marinette teased. “Let me one-up you for once, come  _ on _ !” 

“Never,” Kara laughed. “I can’t take this lying down!” 

“Sit, then, and let me take you on an amazing date, because there is  _ no _ way that you are paying.” Marinette laced her fingers together and rested her chin atop her hands. “You can’t talk me out of it.” 

Kara’s jaw dropped. She sputtered for a second or so, but regained her composure. “Flower! How dare!” 

“I dare,” Marinette giggled. “Absolutely.” 

Kara opened her mouth to retort something witty, but her smile fell. Her gaze slid to the window. “Starshine,” she said slowly, “you’re gonna hate it.” 

Marinette’s happiness curdled into a tiny ball and sank to her toes. “Akuma?” 

Reluctantly, Kara nodded. “Yeah.” 

Her earrings seemed to burn in her lobes. She wanted to scream to the sky.  _ Not now! Please, for the love of God, not now! Let me take my girlfriend out — come  _ on _ , Hawkmoth. You bitch baby!  _ She did none of that. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut in desperation to savor the moment. The crepe shop. The tiny paper lantern lights. The hanging vases of vine plants. 

Kara reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “I can do ordinary hero-ing, buttercup. Even without the suit, I can help you and Inari. We’ll do both sides. Together, yeah?”

“Together,” Marinette whispered — oh,  _ no _ , she was going to cry. “Yeah.” 

She felt the pad of Kara’s thumb swipe her tears away, and she looked up to see Kara with a fond smile across her lips. “The crepes will be here when you get back,” her girlfriend promised. “And they’ll be delicious, princess, just you wait.” 

“You’ve never tried them!” Marinette found it in herself to laugh. “How would you know if you’ve never had them?” 

Kara tapped her nose. “‘Cause I know that you’ve got the best taste in Paris, you cutie. Go.” 

Marinette nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak, so she quickly leaned in across the table and kissed her. With her girlfriend’s Chapstick still on her lips, she hopped down from her chair, slung her purse over her shoulder, and hurried out of the crepe shop. Once she was in the safety of the alley, she let Tikki zip out of her purse.

“Hawkmoth’s a jerk,” Tikki muttered. “A mega jerk.” 

Marinette smiled wryly at her kwami. “Yeah, I know. I’m gonna kick him in the balls for interrupting.” 

“He deserves it,” Tikki said firmly. 

“He does.” Marinette squared her shoulders. “ _ Tikki, spots on! _ ” She raced out of the alleyway as Ladybug, but found that she didn’t have to run far. Because the chaos had seemingly taken the time out of its day to follow her. 

A boy who looked like he’d stepped directly out of a card deck stood in the middle of the road. Marinette watched in horror as he spun his lance and kicked  _ out _ at a car that had somehow managed to not  _ stop _ . 

The car stopped right in its tracks. Granted, there was a footprint-shaped dent in the hood, but it had stopped completely. 

And the boy laughed. “See that,  _ Paris _ ?” he sneered. “I’m Jacker, and I’m gonna—”

Inari’s flute whacked him on the back of the head. 

The holder of the Fox Miraculous stood tall and proud halfway down the street. Easily, she caught her flute as it tumbled end over end through the air back to her. 

Marinette remembered that her legs worked. Just as the akuma —  _ Jacker _ — whirled to face Inari with his lance in both hands, she leaped into action. Her yo-yo spun out and wrapped around Jacker’s arms to bind them to his sides. 

“Do you know the item?” she yelled to Inari as Jacker heaved against the yo-yo string. 

Inari shook her head. “Not at all, unfortunately!” 

A blur of black sprinted across her peripheral vision just as she yanked Jacker to the ground. His lance, which had clattered to the ground, was changing. A chain hung from it now, but there wasn’t any time to wonder why.

Marinette was flung across the street and slammed into a parked car. She wheezed for air, and was thankful that her yo-yo string had stayed on her finger. 

Jacker, though, was free. And he was going right up against Inari, who held her ground. 

She struggled to breathe as Chat Noir prowled across the street toward her. His claws glinted in the sunshine. That  _ perfect _ golden sunshine. 

_ Kara. _

Marinette found it in herself to move. She climbed to her feet and settled into a fighting stance. “You haven’t won before, Chat Noir,” she warned. “Back down.” 

He only smirked. “Only when you will,  _ m’lady _ .” 

She lashed out with her yo-yo, but he was frustratingly agile. He always dodged, and he always came ever closer. 

“Ladybug!” Inari shouted. “Switch!” 

_ Okay. _ In a well-oiled maneuver, Marinette flung her yo-yo up. It latched onto a lamppost and she yanked herself up. With all the grace of an Olympic gymnast, she soared over the intersection and landed easily on her feet before the akuma just as Inari took her place opposite Chat Noir.  _ “Lucky Charm!” _ A seam ripper fell into her hands. 

Jacker only sneered. “You think  _ that _ ’s gonna save you?” 

“Maybe it’ll save Paris,” she quipped, and when he lunged at her in rage, she leaped to the side. 

His spear shot out at her — wait, but he was still roughly seven—

— _ what?! _

His spear had split into two. Marinette flung herself out of the way from the harpoon-like spearhead just in time for it to bury its barbs into a car. Her Miraculous beeped once. 

Jacker snarled and yanked the spearhead back. His armor glowed before it… shrank? His sneer morphed into a wicked grin. “Don’t underestimate me, Ladybug!” He charged again, and this time, she had to leap across the street. 

He was faster. Why was he _ faster? _

She heard  _ something _ screech in fury, and Inari’s flute came out of nowhere to hit Jacker in the head again. 

Jacker whipped around to face Inari. Again, his armor glowed before it reshaped itself to a heavier style and Marinette swore under her breath. While his attention was on Inari, Marinette threw her yo-yo. His staff jerked away in his distraction, and when he rounded on her — while his armor glowed — she snapped it over her knee. 

No akuma. Hngh. 

Inari made a noise of frustration as Jacker’s armor changed  _ again _ . No time to lose. Especially now that Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. Marinette charged into the fight and flung her yo-yo out at the akuma as he battered on Inari’s defenses. It seized onto his arm and she  _ yanked _ . 

Jacker stumbled back under the weight of his own armor, and Inari pounced while he was off-balance. She yanked a bandanna that Marinette hadn’t seen before from his neck and suddenly she understood. Her Miraculous beeped twice. 

“Inari!” Marinette shouted. When her partner’s gaze flicked to hers, she lobbed the seam ripper at her. 

Inari caught it deftly. With one fell slice, the bandanna split in two. 

_ There’s _ the akuma. 

“Hyah!” Her yo-yo closed around the black butterfly. Once it was back in her hands, Marinette tapped its surface, and the purified akuma fluttered away. “Bye-bye,” she panted. 

“I’ll show  _ you _ bye-bye,” Chat Noir hissed, and once again, Marinette crashed into a parked car. 

_ Ow. Ow. Ow, dammit, fuckstick, balls on a skewer — ow! _ Her mother would wash her mouth out with soap. Even if she  _ was _ sixteen. 

Inari, though, came to her defense. Her flute clashed against Chat Noir’s baton and she forced him back. 

Marinette picked herself off the asphalt again. There seemed to be a lot of that going on today. 

_ I got this _ , she panted to herself, and snatched up her yo-yo from where it lay abandoned on the ground. 

Inari shrieked and a loud  _ crash _ signalled that she, too, had been thrown aside. The blur of black she knew to be Chat Noir bounded toward her—

—too fast—

—she was too slow—

— _ “Cataclysm!” _

Her head slammed back against the asphalt. She couldn’t move. Too much weight — too much space between her and her yo-yo. Too much space between her and Inari. 

An angry scream split her eardrums. An angry,  _ familiar _ scream. 

The weight was gone. She could breathe again. Wildly, she looked around to see just  _ what _ had knocked Chat Noir back and was filled with every emotion summed up into  _ oh no _ . 

Marinette couldn’t breathe. 

Because there on the pavement lay her girlfriend. 

There, on the pavement, lay Kara Zor-El. She wasn’t bleeding. But she wasn’t looking  _ fine _ , either. 

Her Miraculous beeped three times. 

Marinette  _ lunged _ for Chat Noir. Her fury scorched her tongue and throat, but her teeth clamped it back tightly. Inari joined her. The two superheroines beat him back until his Miraculous beeped. To which he then turned tail and ran. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Marinette bolted to Kara’s side. “Are — are you all right?” Not enough oxygen. Not enough air. Nowhere  _ near _ close to enough. Kara’s heartbeat was like a butterfly’s beneath her fingertips. 

Tiny. Weak. Fluttering. 

Her Miraculous beeped four times. 

“Ladybug,” Inari warned. “Your timer.” 

Marinette swore, but tore herself away from Kara. She chucked the seam ripper as high as she could throw it. “ _ Miraculous Ladybug! _ ” Everything was restored. But Kara still lay there. She choked back her tears. “I — I’ll see you on patrol, Inari.” 

Inari nodded. She could read her far too well, but said nothing about it. “I’ll meet you then.” 

With a flick of her yo-yo, Marinette was gone. “ _ Tikki _ ,” she gasped, “ _ spots off _ .” As soon as she spotted the mini-god, she knew that Tikki was as concerned for Kara as she was. “We gotta — we gotta—” 

“I know,” Tikki soothed, and wiped away her holder’s tears. “I know. You can walk, right?” 

Marinette took a shaky step forward. She nearly burst into tears again upon the memory of her girlfriend on the pavement. “I — he  _ Cataclysmed  _ her, Tikki, I — what if she’s—” 

Tikki flew up to wipe her tears again. “She’ll be all right,” the kwami instructed. “Go to her side, Marinette. She will be all right. She’s a hero, too, you know.”

Numbly, Marinette nodded. One more step forward. One more step closer to Kara. She broke into a run. Dimly, she registered her tears flowing freely again. She didn’t bother to dash them away as she skidded onto the open sidewalk and fell to her knees by her side. “ _ Kara _ ,” she sobbed. “Kara, please wake up.” 

“‘M awake, princess,” her girlfriend rasped. “ _ Shit _ , though, that hurts like a—” Kara groaned as she tried to sit up. 

Marinette pulled her into a tight hug. “I thought I lost you,” she gasped. “Please — please don’t do that ever again, do you hear me?” 

“Does this mean crepes are off?” Kara sank into Marinette’s embrace. “‘M here, starshine.” 

“I think we better get back to my house,” Marinette said miserably. “I — I don’t know how you survived. Cataclysm  _ destroys _ , Kara, it — I don’t know what it broke.” 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed. “You did the cure, though,” she thought aloud, and struggled to get to her feet. Immediately, Marinette slipped to her side to take the weight. “I… ‘m  _ tired _ , but it might be a side effect.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Marinette said quickly. “Let’s — let’s go home, alright?” 

* * *

At Marinette’s room, Kara had sunk onto her chaise as soon as she had arrived. Her weariness was worrying. Tikki sank down next to a cookie plate on her desk. 

“I don’t  _ get _ it,” Marinette fretted. She paced back and forth about her room. Tikki, from her desk, watched her. “You’re — you’re all right. But why does it — why does it  _ feel _ like something’s wrong? The Miracle Cure undoes all Cataclysms, right, Tikki?” 

Tikki swallowed her bite of cookie. “There’s one big exception,” she said quietly. “I didn’t tell you because… it’s a lot of weight, Marinette.” 

“And this isn’t?” Marinette wanted to scream until her vocal chords tore. “What have you been  _ keeping _ from me, Tikki?”

“Nothing!” the kwami exclaimed. “It’s — Marinette, I was  _ saving  _ you from the knowledge. You wouldn’t have  _ wanted  _ to know this when you first started out!” 

Marinette choked back tears. “I —  _ Tikki _ ,” she pleaded. “What’s the exception.” 

Tikki looked up at her with mournful eyes. “The Miracle Cure,” she said carefully, “can undo damage on many things. Including other Miraculi.  _ But _ .” The mini-god closed her eyes tightly. “ _ But _ ,” she repeated, in a tone that sounded like it would shatter, “it  _ cannot _ undo the damage on a human being caused by the Ladybug’s other half.” 

The world spun beneath her. “You’re saying—” Marinette sat down with a  _ thump _ . “I can’t undo damage done by Cataclysm,” she managed to whisper, “to a person?” 

Tikki shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes. “No. Not by the Miracle Cure. An experienced Ladybug could do it, with the power of creation, but — but no, not by the Miracle Cure.” 

Marinette stood bolt upright. “Then I’ve got to  _ try _ , at least! How do I do it?” 

“It won’t be that simple.” Kara’s voice cut through her panic. “Sunflower — it  _ won’t  _ be that simple.”  _ Why does she sound so resigned? Why does she— _

She nearly fell over when she whirled around to face her. “Why?” Her voice wavered. “Kara —  _ please _ tell me what’s going on.” 

Kara’s gaze dropped to her hands. “Maribug,” she said slowly, “that thing took my powers.” 

* * *

Even in the calming atmosphere of Master Fu’s house, Marinette couldn’t sit down. “Why did this  _ happen _ ?” she finally blurted out. 

Master Fu glanced between her angry pacing and Kara, who was seated on the floor. Kara’s gaze was rooted to the ground.  _ That _ worried Marinette even more than anything else. Kara wasn’t  _ Kara _ if she wasn’t moving around. 

“Because,” he began carefully, “Cataclysm will attack magic and magical powers before it will attack anything else. Marinette, if you were to be hit by the Cataclysm while in the Ladybug suit, or while you hold the Ladybug Miraculous, its destructive power would go for the Ladybug magic before it ever went for you.” 

“So how do we get her powers back?” Marinette cried. “Tell me  _ how _ , Master, just — just tell me  _ how _ !” 

Master Fu raised a hand. “Marinette, you must calm yourself. Not only will it impede your thought processes, but Hawkmoth could take advantage of you. You  _ must _ not be compromised.” 

“He’s right, flower.” Kara’s fingers curled around hers. “We gotta think about this.” From the way her other hand clenched, though, she itched to get out and find her powers again. 

Marinette scrubbed at her eyes with her free hand. She never wanted to let go of Kara again. “Right,” she mumbled. “Ladybug can’t be compromised.” 

She felt Kara squeeze her hand. Even now, her girlfriend didn’t look away from her. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. 

“Okay.” Marinette squeezed Kara’s hand. “Okay. Master Fu.” She raised her gaze to the wizened man. “Master Fu. Please tell me how we can get Kara’s powers back.” 

Master Fu laid a hand on his gramophone. “Ladybug holders,” he began, “are gifted with the magic of creation. Like your Lucky Charm, but… deeper. Similarly, the Black Cat holders may curse whoever they please with bad luck.” 

“Additionally,” Tikki put in, “Ladybug holders can, with their own magic, undo Black Cat magic. You would be able to do what your Miracle Cure could not.” 

Hope blossomed in Marinette’s chest. “So — so I can undo it?” 

Master Fu’s gaze darted between her and Tikki. “You are young,” he told her. “And inexperienced. These are not insults, Marinette, please let me finish. Your experience with the Ladybug Miraculous will directly impact how much of its power you can harness. As you have been its holder for a relatively short time, you would, in theory, be able to undo  _ part _ of the Cataclysm’s damage.” 

“So you’re saying I could bring her powers back?” 

“You could,” Master Fu said slowly. “However, with your current level of experience, it would be very draining. It may even kill you if you attempt it all at once.” 

Kara’s grip tightened on her hand. Marinette snuck a glance over to her girlfriend. Her usual jubilant grin was gone. Now, she looked pensive. Deep in thought. 

“Okay.” Marinette didn’t hesitate. That old lesson from Kagami from two years prior still rang in her head. “Show me how I can do it.” 

“Starshine, I’m—” Oh, how she  _ hated _ how Kara’s voice cracked just then. “He just said you could  _ die _ , did you hear him? I — I’m not gonna let you overextend yourself for me!” 

Master Fu raised his head. “And neither will I, Kara Zor-El. If Marinette wishes to do this, it will be under my tutelage and my tutelage  _ only _ .”

“I want to do this,” Marinette said fiercely. “Kara,” she pleaded. “I can’t just  _ sit _ here while you’re miserable like this. Let me help.  _ Please _ .” 

Kara’s steely blue gaze rooted itself to the carpet. “I can’t let you hurt yourself because of me.” Her voice was so low, Marinette almost missed it. “What kind of hero am I, then?” 

“The best heroes know when to accept help,” Marinette begged. “Kara, I can help. What kind of L—” She cut herself off and began again. “What kind of  _ girlfriend _ am I if I just  _ let _ you keep going when you’re obviously hurting?” 

Kara’s head dropped until it rested on Marinette’s shoulder. “I trust you, starshine,” she mumbled. “More than anything.” 

“Let me do this.” Marinette reached up with her free hand and tucked Kara’s hair behind her ear. “I won’t go over my limit.” 

Master Fu cleared his throat. “I will not allow her to go over her limit, either,” he put in. “This will be safe. If she becomes endangered, I will pull her from the magic.” 

With her head still against Marinette’s shoulder, Kara nodded. “Alright.” Her fingers tightened around Marinette’s. She raised her head to look Marinette in the eyes. “Alright, sunflower.” Her free hand raised to cup her cheek. “Alright.” 

Master Fu had Kara lay on her stomach and let her head rest on a cushion. He instructed Marinette to place her hands on two specific nerve cluster points on Kara’s back and to concentrate. Concentrate as if she were mediating. 

_ Take the energy you feel within you. _ She heard Master Fu’s voice as though she had been suddenly transported into a fishbowl. Everything seemed… further away. 

_ Take the energy and move it up into your shoulders. Move your center to your shoulders and concentrate on how the energy feels.  _

_ Work it down into your elbows. Feel how it thrums. It’s your energy. It’s your magic, Marinette. You can move it as you will.  _

_ Let it seep into your wrists. Keep it there. If there is anything left in your elbows, slide it down into your wrists again.  _

_ Focus that energy into your palms. From there, float it into your fingertips. _

Her hands trembled on Kara’s back. She  _ felt _ the Ladybug’s magic as never before. In its concentrated state, it felt…  _ powerful _ . Like she could  _ make _ something out of herself. 

_ Concentrate, now. Don’t let it be  _ just _ energy. Press it into what you want it to be. Meld it into your fingertips.  _

_ Now, press it down into her body. But keep your chain on it. Can you feel the Cataclysm? _

She could. Marinette gasped as the Cataclysm’s bubbling magic brushed up against her own. It was like another skin just beneath Kara’s flesh. It roiled like a thunderstorm. 

_ Seep it into the Cataclysm. Treat your energy like acid. Eat away at it. Don’t try to get all of it, Marinette. Eat away at a chunk of it until only half of your energy is left.  _

_ Stop. Stop now. _

_ Good. Now pull your energy back into your fingertips. From there, into your palms. Forearms. Elbows. Shoulders. Chest. And… disperse. _

Marinette let her hands drop to her sides as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was how  _ tired _ she was. And how  _ much _ of the Cataclysm there had been. “I did it,” she breathed. “I — I got some of it.” 

Kara rolled onto her stomach. “You did. You feel okay, right? Sunflower?” 

She nodded. “I — I mean, I’m tired,” she admitted. “But I feel all right.” 

Master Fu nodded. “Good. Your energy needs to replenish itself, and then we may attempt again.” 

“There was so  _ much _ , though.” Just the thought of how many sessions — how many  _ days _ — it would take filled her with dread. “So much,” she repeated. “I’m gonna do it all, though.” 

“Not all at once, you won’t.” Kara sat up and took both of her hands in hers. “I can wait, starshine.” 

Marinette nodded. “I won’t overdo it,” she promised. “And I  _ will _ undo the Cataclysm.” 

* * *

Bit by bit, her powers grew. And bit by bit, Marinette chipped away at that Cataclysm. It took fifty-seven visits. Marinette drained herself of energy fifty-seven times to bring her girlfriend’s powers back. 

The morning after the fifty-seventh session, Kara Zor-El came through the front door of the Dupain-Cheng bakery with a custom jacket Marinette had made for her when they had started dating. “Sunflower!” she called as Sabine Cheng motioned for her to go upstairs. “Blossom, I’ve got a surprise for you!” 

“This isn’t a monkey-headed giraffe, is it?” Marinette teased as she came down from her bedroom. She was still tying off the end of her braid. “Because that looked really, really stupid, Kara.” 

Her girlfriend snorted. “Excuse  _ you _ , but that was fantastic. Anyway, no, I’ve got something way better for you.” 

Marinette tipped her head to one side. “What is it?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Kara grinned. “In honor of, well,  _ you know _ , I’ve organized a little breakfast date for us.” 

“Do I get to know where?” Marinette fought the urge to straighten her skirt. “I — I’m not even dressed for a date!” 

Kara grinned fondly at her, then swept her off her feet and spun her in the air like she weighed nothing. To be fair, she probably didn’t. Not anymore, at least, thanks to all of her powers being back. “It’s a surprise, darlin’, so you’re just gonna have to wait and see! We superheroes have our secrets, we can’t just hand ‘em out to any cute baker’s daughter.” 

“Alright,” Marinette laughed. “Let me get changed, all right?” 

“You’re perfect as you are, starshine.” Kara tucked a stray lock of Marinette’s hair behind her ear. “And don’t even think about paying, you hear?” 

“How dare,” Marinette fake-grumbled. “How  _ dare _ .” 

Kara cackled at that. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t treat my girlfriend every once in a while? She only deserves the world.” 

Marinette felt her face heat up until she was sure she’d burst into flames. “I — I —  _ hey _ !” 

**Author's Note:**

> It had a happy ending!! They get to hug!! I also took almost all of your nicknames from BOTS :))) save for like. Geode. bc it wouldn't work-


End file.
